Dangerous
by Legend96
Summary: "Rose mouths, 'I'm dating your palemate.' Vriska lets out a shriek and she bangs a fist into the wall." Caliginous Rose/Vriska.


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It's all Andrew Hussie's.**

There's something very odd about the way they interact. Vriska's demanding and rude and she calls every bit of attention she can to herself. Rose is almost the opposite - she's softer than Vriska but she's proven she can be just as unpredictable, just as irrational, and definitely just as strong.

So when they meet for the first time it's a really weird experience. One of them ends up very angry and glaring and ready to spit out the other's last name in a somehow derogatory way (Vriska) and the other is grinning and but her hands are shaking and her eyes are flashing but she stays calm and collected (Rose). Yet, for some reason, both of them want to meet again. They want to be irritated again. They want to interact with each other again.

The second time they meet, Rose is more amused than irritated. She's annoyed, yes, because Vriska's behavior is rash and quite frankly Vriska's voice just grates on her nerves, but during this interaction she watches Vriska's expressions, Vriska's body language, and how the troll girl would snarl whenever Rose spoke and her voice wasn't betraying any of the annoyance she actually did feel. Vriska was amusing to watch when she was riled, even if Rose knew how dangerous she could be.

The third interaction reverses their prior roles, although Vriska still leaves in an angry huff. Vriska's the calm one this time, watching Rose carefully when she says certain phrases or words, testing just how angry she can get the human. She notices, in no uncertain terms, the more obvious signs of Rose's pending explosion. Rose's upper lip is beginning to curl upwards and there's something vaguely dark beginning to take over her eyes and her hair is moving but there is no breeze or anything of the like. Vriska has to remind herself that this girl has gone Grimdark before and nothing is stopping her from doing it again, so she gives a strained but natural looking grin and waves goodbye with a quick, "See? You're so in hate-love with me you're _quivering_!"

The fourth time they speak to each other, it ends up with Rose meeting Vriska's eyes evenly and saying one thing, one measly thing she knows is going to rile Vriska up so perfectly, so wonderfully she won't be able to resist, and Rose ends up pinned to a wall, Vriska's hands wrapped around her wrists and Vriska's knee between her legs. Vriska's an aggressive person by her very nature, but when she's angry and her lips are covering Rose's in this way, when her teeth are biting down on Rose's lower lip, when her tongue is shoving its way into Rose's mouth and tracing Rose's teeth like that, Rose thinks she likes (hates?) this part of Vriska's aggressiveness the most.

They're interrupted by the sound of someone coming down a hallway and Rose somehow manages to push the stronger of them off of her, licking her lips to see if Vriska's drawn blood, and when she's satisfied she hasn't she straightens her skirt and her hair and waits for the intruder to show themselves. Kanaya's the one who rounds the corner and she freezes upon sight of Vriska, who's leaning over, trying to catch her breath, and possibly massaging her own bottom lip because Rose isn't as totally passive in this relationship as she makes herself out to be (she got a good bite of her own in).

Kanaya's gaze then shifts to Rose's and Rose gives her a quick grin before striding forward to link arms with her. Vriska looks up just in time for Rose to do this and Rose whispers something to Kanaya that makes the other girl's eyes widen. They start to walk around the same corner Kanaya arrived from, but before they disappear completely, Rose mouths, "I'm dating your palemate."

Vriska lets out a shriek and she bangs a fist into the wall.

This goes on for a while, a dangerous while. Things get more heated as time goes on and before either of them know it they're in dangerous territory and Rose is pinned to a bed instead, struggling to flip their positions so she's above Vriska. When they each leave, tired, legs shaking and knees weak, scratches running down their backs, sated and even deeper in competition and angry, attractive glares, Rose says, "Same time tomorrow?"

Rose has a knack for snark. She's always been good at it, thanks for her mother for raising her with the skill. She especially finds it useful now when she asks that simple, patronizing question and Vriska stiffens so perfectly on her way out of the room, clothes sloppily thrown on and her hair even more wild and messy than it usually is and then she spins, her fangs bared and her fingers are gripping the doorway so tightly Rose thinks the frame might break.

But she doesn't let her smirk slip from her face and maybe Vriska gets the hint that Rose is just baiting her, because she turns again and storms out of the room, slamming the door loudly behind her. Rose laughs in her own satisfaction.

Vriska doesn't show up the next day, in fact she avoids Rose altogether and Rose has only the _slightest_ idea why, or so she tells people. (Really Rose had, at one point, managed to get her mouth on Vriska's neck and when she bit down she made sure she'd leave a blue mark too hard to hide and Vriska had been positively, fantastically _outraged_.)

But she shows up the next day and things are faster, much darker than they'd been the first time. They can't stop themselves from diving in as deep as they wanted to go. It's an instinctual thing for Vriska, having this need to fight Rose on a more intimate level, having to prove that she's better than the human, having to prove she's the dominant one. But Rose won't let that happen. So they tumble and they yell and they leave even more scratches on each other's backs and this time, Vriska can't even get up to leave. To be fair, neither can Rose.

"I win," Vriska says, and Rose gives a quick growl in response, challenging her to _say it again, so help her_.

Vriska does. Rose fights it.

**AN: Whoops.**

**What are endings and how do you write them in a satisfactory manner.**

**(Caliginous relationships are the best relationships and I will fight you over this.)**

**Enjoy~**


End file.
